


Butterflies

by Aeolus8E3



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-11-02 00:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeolus8E3/pseuds/Aeolus8E3
Summary: Gonta invites Ryoma to spend time together by catching bugs and having a picnic.





	Butterflies

It was early in the morning when Gonta woke up, the sun was just rising. Of course, he got up early every morning. But today he planned on catching some more bugs to research on. He had prepared everything he needed for today, but he wanted to try something else today.  
He woke up early to receive something from Tojo-san. He came to her usual place in the morning, the dining hall. And wasn’t surprised to see her there. She noticed him at the door and greeted him properly.  
“Good morning Gokuhara-kun, are you here to collect the items you requested.”  
The boy replied with a smile, “Oh yes! Gonta came by for them.”  
“In that case, they are right here.”  
She went over and fetched a box, and a blanket, and gave it to Gonta.  
“Thank you very much Tojo-son!”  
“It is no problem, have a nice day.” She bowed and went back to her work.

Gonta thanked her again, and set out to find someone else. He figured this person was probably still sleeping now, since they tend to sleep in a lot. Gonta made his way over to this person’s door and knocked. After a few moments, a half-awake Ryoma opened the door.  
“Oh...hey there Gokuhara, you here for the thing you planned for today?”  
Gonta had kept it a surprise a from Ryoma, mostly because he was afriad Ryoma might turn it down if he knew what they were going to do. But Gonta smiled at Ryoma and said, “Oh yes. Is Hoshi-san ready for today?”  
Ryoma rubbed his eyes, and said after a moment of hesitation, “Sure, why not?”  
Gonta’s smile grew wider in delight. He was excited he was able to hang out with Ryoma, and Ryoma actually seemed interested in what they were going to do. He just hoped Ryoma was still interested after he knew what Gonta planned.

It took a bit of walking to go where Gonta planned, but they finally reached the perfect spot in the woods. On the way, the conversations they had were just some small talk, or Ryoma asking some questions about what they were going to do. Gonta could answer some of the questions, but one question he couldnt really answer was how, or why he felt so different around Ryoma. Gonta helped him sometimes, and they got along really well, and Gonta just wants the best for ryoma. But everytime he succeeds in making the smaller lightly smile, he feels something funny in his chest, like butterflies in his stomach. He doesnt really know what to think of it, but he feels happy around Ryoma.

Gonta laid down the blanket on a patch of grass and sat down. He then motioned for ryoma to sit down beside him. The former tennis pro walked over and quietly sitting down. Gonta took some time to look around and appreciate the nature around them. And he looked over at Ryoma, who seemed to be doing the same thing. Gonta noticed how fast Ryoma’s darted around, like he was trying his best to capture every little detail. Gonta kept observing Ryoma silently, until both pairs of eyes eventually met, and both seemed to take some time to appreciate the other boy. Gonta blinked and apologized in a flustered manner for staring, but Ryoma didn’t really seem to mind. After a while, Gonta decided to break the silence between the two.  
“So then, Hoshi-san, have you ever tried to catch any bugs before?”  
Ryoma looked back at Gonta when he answered, “Not really, im guessing thats why you brought me out here?”  
“Ah, not necessarily. Gonta wanted to hang out with Hoshi-san! Gonta even brought lunch for both of us. However, if Hoshi-san does not want to, thats ok.” He said while rubbing the back of his head.  
“Nah, you’re good. Besides, its fun to hang out with someone like you Gokuhara. Definitely beats anything else.” Ryoma let out a small grin when he finished.  
Gonta was relieved that Ryoma wanted to hang out with him, and was flattered by the compliment. He decided that it would be best to eat before anything, that way they can have some energy.

Gonta took out the box lunches Tojo-san had prepared, and gave one to Ryoma. Ryoma thanked him, and both began to eat. The conversations they had had somewhat improved. Ryoma told a few jokes, and Gonta couldn’t stop himself from laughing. They also took some time to look for any bugs around them, they even saw a few butterflies. Gonta was really glad, but when he looked over and saw Ryoma smiling, and seeming to have a good time, he had another reason he was really glad. Gonta saw a butterfly fly around, and watched it land on his finger. He was about to tell Ryoma, but when he looked at the small boy, he saw how a butterfly had landed on Ryoma’s hat. Gonta smiled at the fact ryoma hadn’t noticed yet, but deep down he felt really happy because of how amazing all of this was.

After they finished eating the wonderful meal, Gonta got up and gave Ryoma a bug net, then got his own. Ryoma hesitantly took it, and started examining it, while fiddling it in his arms.  
“So then, do I need to guess what we are doing next?” Ryoma asked, with a hint of curiosity.  
“Gonta is going to catch some bugs! Would Hoshi-san like join? Its fine if Hoshi-san doesnt want to, or if Hoshi-san wants to go home...”  
Ryoma immediately interrupted by saying “Nah big guy, you don’t have to worry about me walking off. I may haven’t done this before, but lets see how catching bugs go from the expert himself.” He finished it off with a grin.  
Gonta lit up with delight and surprise, now wearing a big grin on his face as he walked with Ryoma deeper into the woods, while explaining where the best bugs are, and good tips for bug catching in general. Ryoma listened intently, and smiled at how excited Gonta got when he rambled on. It made him feel glad, that someone like him can have moments like this. Something inside of him told him that Gonta makes him feel safe, and something else as well only he can think of “affection”. He kept that feeling inside of him, while not looking away from Gonta’s eyes as he walked on with the other boy.

It didnt take long for them to reach an area full of a variety of bugs. Gonta showed Ryoma the ropes, and they both started to get to work. Gonta had good patience, and had the experience to go with it. But every once in a while he looked over and saw that Ryoma was doing well. Ryoma had the reflexes to catch a bug even when it was about to get away. And both seemed to be having fun. But more importantly, Gonta was relieved. He thought he finally found someone who he could catch bugs with, and actually enjoys his hobbies. But what made it better was how that person was Ryoma, he felt like he was able to get closer to him through this.  
The boys seemed to lose track of time, since they were doing this for hours. It wasnt until Gonta saw the sun was setting that he realized he should probably take Ryoma back home. Him and Ryoma walked back to where they ate lunch, and talked a lot on the way. Gonta wrote down his findings in his notes, and even let Ryoma write down little notes on the side as well. He smiled over how cute he thought Ryoma’s penmanship was.

“Damn, I haven’t had that much fun in a while. Thanks for today, Gokuhara.”  
“It is no problem! Gonta glad you accepted his offer to come today.”  
“Of course, if it meant hanging out with you, I don’t mind.”  
“Really? Thats great! Gonta...really glad he got to get close to Hoshi-San today.”  
Ryoma nodded and they kept on talking, they eventually got to the blanket. Ryoma offered to carry it, but was turned down because Gonta thought that gentleman would carry things for others. Either way, both finally started to make their way home. 

It wasnt until they were halfway from home that Ryoma seemed to get a bit fatigued. Gonta noticed this, and offered to help.  
“Does Hoshi-san want Gonta to carry him? That way Ryoma can rest.”  
“...Sure, thanks big guy.”  
Gonta nodded, and crouched down so he got get Ryoma on his shoulders. Once he was finally comfortable, Gonta got up and started walking. He put the lunch boxes, blanket, and bug catching equipment away beforehand, so he used both of his hands to hold on to Ryoma. It took roughly a minute for Ryoma to fall asleep. Gonta didnt blame them, they did do a lot of movement today. Gonta tried to walk as quietly and carefully as possible, as to not wake Ryoma up on the way home. 

It didnt take that long for both of them to arrive at the dorms. But during that time, Gonta thought about how he truly felt about Ryoma. He was glad to have him, and he thought that Ryoma deserved to be happy. And he always wanted to be there for the other boy. Still, he felt like doing all of this not just because he was a gentleman, but because he really cared for Ryoma in a deeper sense. He realized just how happier both of them made each other. And he couldn’t help but smile over just thinking of it.  
Gonta stopped right in front of Ryoma’s door, still holding on to Ryoma. Ryoma slowly reached for Gonta’s hands, and held on to them. Gonta returned the favor by moving his hands so that they were holding Ryoma’s hands now. And it wasnt until after that Ryoma slowly opened his eyes.

“Hm...? Oh hey there big guy, sorry for dozing off on you.” Ryoma said, half asleep.  
“It is no problem, Gonta really happy for today.” Gonta replied with a smile.  
Ryoma pulled his hat down a bit to hide his blushing, “Y-yeah, same here.”  
Gonta’s smile only got wider, “Gonta really like hanging out with Hoshi-san!”  
Ryoma said without any hesitation, but still had a shade of pink on his face, “I like you too Gokuhara-“

Ryoma immediately realized what he said, did he really say that? He pulled his other hand away from Gonta and used it to fully pull his hat down so it was completely covering his face. Gonta didnt really know how to respond, did he really hear that?  
“Is...Hoshi-san ok?”  
“...Is it ok if you put me down?”  
Gonta did as he was told and carefully brought Ryoma down. Ryoma was blushing like crazy and seemed to still have his hat pulled down. Gonta wanted to help, but he didn’t exactly know how. Well, he had an idea, so he thought he should give it a try. 

“Gonta...really like Hoshi-san as well, Gonta wants to hang out with Hoshi-san a lot because he cares for him, and wants to be with him.” He started off slow, but it seemed natural.

Ryoma didn’t really respond, he just slowly approached Gonta and took his hand again. He slowly lifted his hat up to its normal position to reveal him still blushing like crazy. He slowly took his hand and grabbed the entomologist’s hand. He gripped it tightly while saying, “You really mean that?”, with a serious tone.  
Gonta grabbed Ryoma’s hand tight in an unspoken reply, before truly answering, “Gonta wants the best for Hoshi-san, thats the truth. And...Gonta glad Hoshi-san likes him back!”  
Ryoma started off with silence, then it went to a slow chuckle, then it turned into him laughing. He sighed in relief, “Gokuhara, you dont know how worried I was. You could probably tell me facts about the butterflies in my stomach with how much they were there. But regardless, Im really happy.”  
Gonta grabbed the smaller boy and pulled him in for a hug, Ryoma returned the action by hugging him back. The two started to laugh together, maybe out of relief of how both felt the same way. But more importantly, both felt the butterflies in their stomach leave, and what replaced it was a feeling of safety.

The two decided to go to Gonta’s dorm and watch a movie together, before going to bed. However, that ultimately changed, because halfway through, Gonta fell asleep, and Ryoma joined him later. The two slept together, after a long day.  
And both sleep peacefully, next to the person they were happiest with.

**Author's Note:**

> So first off, this is my first work on this website. So I apologize if it is formatted weirdly.


End file.
